


Don't

by moonlissfox, xaveriix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Chatting & Messaging, Complete, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Seme Inuzuka Kiba, Top Inuzuka Kiba, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, hints of Jiraiya, mini freak out, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlissfox/pseuds/moonlissfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaveriix/pseuds/xaveriix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is in the middle of another boring lecture when he receives an unexpected text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one-shot (ever!) based on a tumblr post that can be found [here](http://askkibanaru.tumblr.com/post/13279978142). 
> 
> Enjoy~

The moment Naruto walks into the small auditorium, he groans and curses his own stupidity. He's on auto-pilot, and accidentally walks into the last place he wants to be in: Professor Hatake's English class.

A quick look around shows that the professor has yet to arrive; it's not surprising. One thing he's realized since the beginning of the semester is that the professor's always late. Naruto lets out a wide grin; he still has time to make a quick getaway.

He makes a quick pivot turn before his classmates notice him. Just as his step is about to pass the boundary between Kakashi’s realm of boredom and the sweet world of freedom, he accidentally bumps into someone. As he mutters a quick apology, he looks up to see a very familiar face.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, going somewhere?" A hand belonging to that dreaded voice pats his shoulder, the gesture friendly. His professor has one eye crinkling with what appears to be happiness. “It’s wonderful you’re finally joining us today!” 

Naruto chuckles sheepishly. "Professor. Fancy seeing you here," _so early_ , he adds as an afterthought.

"You of all people should know, Mr. Uzumaki!" Kakashi answers with an overly cheerful tone laced with hidden sarcasm. Much to Naruto’s discomfort, Kakashi practically manhandles him further into the room. Which was quite unnerving, really, since the man is almost as skinny as Reed Richards, but without the whole stretching-limbs part. 

Kakashi claps his hands once to get everyone’s attention and begins his long drawl of today’s lecture. He titles it, "The wonderful Japanese author who contributed to the enlightenment of one’s body and mind: Jiraiya." 

After hearing the dreaded “J” word, Naruto softly bumps his forehead on his desk, repeatedly. Maybe he'll get a concussion out of this and the time will go by faster. 

“Naruto!” A familiar, high pitched voice calls out to him. He looks up to see a pink haired girl glaring at him; her eyebrows are furrowed in clear irritation. “You’re disrupting the class, idiot!” 

Naruto shirks back a bit and smiles sheepishly, apologetic. As soon as the girl’s focus turns back to the front of the class, he sticks his tongue out as his poor attempt for a comeback. 

“…and you see, that is why Jiraiya visits the hot bath to enlighten his imagination…” 

Naruto groans inwardly, could this get any worse?

  
  


The professor is droning on about 'erotic literature' - which is basically a euphemism for porn. Naruto snorts derisively, the last time he checked, porn wasn't literature, it was just writhing bodies with awful cliché scenes, chained to very corny lines. 

"Care to share your thoughts with the class, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Nah, you're doing pretty well. I'll just sit here with the rest of the class," he says with a wide grin as he rubs the back of his neck. It still amazes him how Kakashi can hear so well, despite Naruto sitting all the way at the back of the classroom.

Kakashi gives him a warning glare before he clears his throat to continue his lecture. Naruto knows this week's reading of 'Icha Icha Paradise' is Professor Hatake's favorite series, if his rambling was anything to go by. He knows about the series pretty damn well, if he says so himself. His godfather wrote it. Naruto practically edit it! Some sort of rite of passage that went horribly wrong on his sixteenth birthday. Cringe worthy memories if anyone asked. So, Naruto wasn't going to make the effort to strain his ears so he could hear the old geezer fawn over it. He enrolled in the English Literature class to get the language credit over and done with, and now he, sort of, regrets it. He knew he should’ve taken the summer course - two months of torture rather than five.

Naruto manages to drown out his professor going on and on about the devices of writing an erotic scene. He impassively scans what the other students are doing; it seems most of the guys in his class are either dicking around on the internet or trying to soak up whatever passage the professor's referring to through the process of osmosis or something. There are even some turning bright red at the mention of the word “sex.” 

He should have dropped the course that first day when he saw his professor for the first time. He'd immediately recognized him as one of Jiraiya's fan boys, but damn the university and its graduation requirements. 

He grumbles as he taps his pencil to some random beat, until the creepy guy with the sunglasses - _Who even wears sunglasses indoors, anyway?_ \- stares him down and makes his skin crawl. _Creep._

Naruto can’t take it anymore! He still has two more hours in this lecture. He should've stayed home and spent his time doing something productive, like finishing up his assignments. Ha. 

Naruto pulls his cellphone out of his jeans and texts Kiba out of pure boredom. Maybe they can grab take out and chill after this. 

**Naruto (2:07PM):** Hey, you wanna hang out after class? 

He slips the device back into his pocket and feigns interest in whatever the student behind him is inquiring about. Poor kid, must be the first time he shows up to class, because he's actually asking a question. He shakes his head, not quite catching the end of it because his phone vibrates. No matter what Kiba's doing, he always answers right away. He doesn't know if it's something he should worry or be pleased about. But that's something to think about later.

To say what he reads is a surprise is putting it mildly. His eyes widen comically as he gapes at his phone, hastily looking to his sides to make sure no one has peeked to read the content of his text. He tries to hide behind his scarf, but it proves to be useless. Then he leans forward to make sure he read the text correctly before quickly replying. He would bet his soul the erratic thrum of his heartbeat can be heard throughout the small auditorium. Of course, Kiba's reply was instantaneous. It's like the man has nothing else better to do than to try and rile him up at the craziest times without breaking a sweat. 

_**Kiba (2:09PM):** You had me at blowjob_  


**Naruto (2:13PM):** But I didn't say…

_**Kiba (2:14PM):** Shhh… Don't speak_

He didn't know chocking on air was even possible until that moment. He gawks at his phone until the screen turns black. He's uncomfortable at first, to say the least. A guy making a sexual joke with Naruto as a target, it was unnatural, right?

Despite the clammy hands, the drying lips and the lump forming behind his throat, he kind of… _likes_ it.

Wait, what?

Naruto can feel heat creeping up his neck to spread from ear to ear in utter horror he might swing _that_ way and liking it. He quickly stands up, knocking over some books in the process, clearing his sudden dry throat. He just knows everyone can see his blush a mile away. 

"Mr. Uzumaki?" 

"Uh…," he replies back dumbly.

"Is there something you want to add to the class' analysis on the relationship between the main character and the love of his life in chapter seven?" 

His professor's eyes are practically shining. 

"Well…," he scratches his cheek, "We can start with the fact that labeling the female character 'the love of his life' is a little over the top when he ends up sleeping with the girl's sister by the end of the book, and that's not even counting the bunch of other women later in the series. This _is_ just the first book." 

"Come again?" 

_Shit._

That must have been his favorite pairing.

Who's he kidding? It's one of the most famous ships in the fandom. 

Can't he keep his mouth shut for a couple of minutes without rambling? Can the ground open up and swallow him now? He's just admitted to the whole class that he's read, not only the book, but the whole damn series, as well. He’s practically spoon feeding the many more reasons to be alienated by the female population.

He chuckles sheepishly and runs his fingers through his hair. "Ah, professor, I just remembered the funniest thing."

He knows Kakashi isn't going to buy it, if his very expressive eyebrows are anything to go by.

"I have an appointment," he continues as he tries to step over someone's legs to get to the aisle, hitting them with his backpack in the process. "A very, very, _very_ important appointment that I absolutely cannot miss, whatsoever." He throws a grin over his shoulder and points at his watch-less wrist. "And I'm about to be very, _very_ late." 

His escape isn't as smooth as he would've wanted it, but he has somewhere to be - fast.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kiba is pulling himself into a comfortable position on his bed when he hears his phone chime. He unlocks it, fully expecting a 'fuck off' from Naruto, but what he gets instead makes him smile like some deranged schoolgirl thinking about her crush. 

_**Shino (2:22PM):** Naruto ran out of here like his pants were on fire_  
_**Shino (2:22PM):** Don't even_  
_**Shino (2:23PM):** I don't want to know._  



	2. Don't Doubt Us

If Naruto ran into anybody he knew while making his way to Kiba's room, he wouldn’t have noticed. 

He’s frozen in front of Kiba’s dorm room, hand reaching out for the doorknob. Would it be acceptable for him to just walk in like he always does? Things were different now, right?

Naruto shakes his head as he pulls at his hair, and lets out a frustrated groan. 

What if Kiba was kidding? What if it was all some big elaborate joke to get him back for all the stupid shit he’s done to him all these years? 

Why the hell was he even thinking about this now? He never did before. 

He takes a deep breath before panic can take over. Turning to lean against the door, he slides to the ground. In a loud exhale, he brings his knees to his chest and leans his head back.

The strumming of a guitar shakes him out of his reverie. He looks down the empty hallway before pressing his ear against the door, eyes, slightly, widening. He sometimes forgets the beauty that is Kiba’s singing voice. It is one of the few things Kiba keeps to himself; even he doesn’t have the luxury of listening unless he catches his roommate by surprise.

_"I'll hold the door, please come in and just sit here for a while. This is my way of telling you I need you in my life."_

Naruto slowly stands up, his ear glued to the door, not caring if he looks like an idiot, because when did he not, right? 

He needs to stop letting his thoughts wander and focus on that voice.

_"’Cause I've been thinking 'bout you, lately. Maybe you can save me from this crazy world we live in. And I know we could happen, ‘cause you know that I've been feeling you."_

He reaches out for the doorknob again, hesitating. What's the worst that could happen? Him walking in on Kiba singing to someone else? 

No. 

Kiba’s basically singing to him, though. Asking him to come in. Right?

He turns the knob, and slowly pushes the door open. Rooted to the threshold, he sees Kiba standing there, guitar in hand, fingers thrumming a melody that could rival an angel’s harp, singing to him, as if he knew Naruto had been standing outside the door the whole time. 

_"And I'll sing a song, to break the ice. Just a smile from you would suffice. It's not me being nice, boy, this is real tonight."_

Naruto can't help but smile. 

He now feels guilty for doubting the brunet’s feelings, but with a past like his, it’s second nature to him.

_"Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately. Maybe you can save me, from this crazy world we live in. And I know we could happen, ‘cause you know that I've been feeling you. I know you want me too."_

They stand there, cerulean orbs locking with brown ones as Kiba strums the last few notes, leaning the guitar against the wall once he's done. “How’d you know I was coming?” Naruto asks, slowly making his way forward.

“Shino.” At Naruto’s blank look, he snorts. “Pale? Short dark hair? The guy who wears sung–?”

“You mean the creep who wears sunglasses indoors?” Naruto asks with a weird look on his face.

“So you know him.”

Naruto shudders. “Nah. He just gives me the creeps.”

“Right.” A small smirk tugs at Kiba’s lips. “So, ya’ didn’t run out of class like a complete idiot after ruining your prof’s OTP, did’cha?” At the blonde’s blank stare, Kiba hesitates. “What?”

“How do you know what that means?” Naruto asks, serious. He has a reason for knowing what O.T.P. means, he has to deal with people like Kakashi because of Jiraiya’s series.

Kiba’s cheeks turn red as he sighs exasperatedly, “Ino.”

“Riiight.” As if that was good enough of an explanation. He’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, for now, and go through his browsing history later. “So…,” he starts awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact. A hard feat, if he says so himself, since Kiba is standing right in front of him. “Why now?”

He can feel the weight of Kiba’s stare against the side of his face, but he refuses to meet the brunet’s eyes. There’s movement at the corner of his eye that tells him Kiba is running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his. 

“Got tired of waiting for ya to notice,” he finally says. “I thought, ‘fuck it.’ If you think it’s a joke, then I’ll roll with it. But if there’s a chance, even the slightest one, that you feel the same attraction I do…” Kiba falters, looking unsure of himself. “Do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know, we know! The chapter is long overdue and short but chapter 3 will be even better and longer! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late in coming. I hope it's worth the wait. If not, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

Both boys stare into each other’s eyes; worry in the chocolate depths of the tall brunet and shock in the endless azure of the speechless blond.

“What?” His owl shaped eyes blink at Kiba, understanding slow to register in is head.

“I like you.” The worry between Kiba’s eyebrows deepen. “Do you--,“ Kiba clears his throat, dryness making it difficult for him to continue. “Do you think you might feel the same way about me?” Where once there was worry, there’s now fear.

This is the first time Naruto has seen Kiba as anything less than confident; his cockiness replaced by embarrassment and vulnerability. It’s humbling to know he’s one of the few that gets to see this very private side of Kiba, even if it’s at the expense of his own roiling emotions. Because that’s where he feels the knot in his belly comes from; feelings tangling themselves for dominance, his psyche finding it hard to latch onto a specific emotion that doesn’t throw his vulnerability into the face of his own truth. A truth he’s been happy to suppress up ‘til now, because no one’s ever come close to challenging him and his secrets. 

No one’s been worth having those secrets exposed for his sake. For his happiness. 

No one, that is, until Kiba.

Kiba managed to get under his skin. He made Naruto question the man he always thought he was. Kiba ignited the spark Naruto has been trying to stomp down every time a morsel of jealousy and longing reared its head whenever he would see Kiba with someone else. It’s a truth Naruto has been afraid of. But maybe, it’s time to finally embrace it.

A puff leaves Naruto’s lips. “Y’know, you have this irritating ability to claw through the center of my very being and force me to see what’s there in front of me.”

“And what is it that’s in front of you?” Kiba asks with a slight hint of hope tinging his voice. 

“You.” Naruto doesn’t elaborate. They both know the tension has been leading to one of two conclusions: denial or acceptance. 

Naruto is tired of denying his feelings.

“I hated it, you know?” At Kiba’s confused stare, Naruto continues. “You with all the others. The constant dating. But it was when the men came around that I knew something was up. With me. I hated seeing them all over you. I hated seeing you all over them. I remember thinking, what do they have that I don’t?”

Understanding and happiness forms on Kiba’s face, a smile trying to force itself out.

“You were jealous.”

“Yes, I was jealous!” Naruto glares at Kiba. “And don’t you look so damn smug about it, damn it! I like you, and I’ve been trying so damn hard not to!” Naruto is breathing hard.

Kiba reaches for Naruto. His movements slow and careful. When his hand grasps Naruto’s, he gives a gentle tug. Naruto, tired of resisting his own feelings, allows his body to give in to Kiba’s command and welcomes the other boy’s strong arms around him.

“Whatever I might have done, whomever I might have been with before, they were never you. And if I ever thought I could have had a chance with you, I would have confessed to you a long time ago.” Kiba stares into Naruto’s blue eyes, his arms tightening around Naruto’s strong frame.

“Your rejection scared me. I was sure you would never bend my way.”

“Why now, then?” Naruto asks, his voice a whisper that graces Kiba’s downturned face.

“I guess, I’m tired, too. Tired of pretending you’re not the one I want when you’re in the same room as me.”

Naruto’s arms snake around Kiba’s waist. Their hold tight and firm.

“After texting you that reply, I didn’t think you’d do anything more than send back a snarky comment. But when Shino told me you’d rushed out of class, I thought, what if, y’know? What if I have a chance. With you.” Kiba’s breath whispers along Naruto’s cheek. 

  
  


Naruto can’t breathe. He can’t think. Now that everything’s out in the open, all he can do is feel, and right now he feels elation. He feels heat and want. His body pressing and arching towards Kiba like a magnet. 

Where before he had his arms around Kiba’s waist, he now has them wrapped securely around his broad shoulders. Kiba’s mouth caresses and sucks on his tongue, their wetness mingles in a dance of desperation and sensuality.

Kiba lightly bites Naruto’s bottom lip. Naruto gasps out of their kiss.

Heat shines through Kiba’s brown eyes, guiding Naruto back onto his bed, all the while raining kisses all over the blonde’s face.

Naruto lands on Kiba’s bed with a soft huff. Kiba drapes his body, overwhelming Naruto’s lithe frame. Naruto never would have thought the weight of another man on him would feel so good, but here Kiba was, proving him wrong in all the right ways.

“You taste amazing,” Kiba praises as he laves his tongue from Naruto’s neck to his ear, softly biting at his earlobe and chasing the pain away with small kisses, luxuriating in the the heated gasps that escape Naruto’s slick and swollen pink lips. Kiba presses his pelvis between Naruto’s spread legs. A tingle settles at the base of Naruto’s spine while an excruciating throb engulfs him, centering in between his legs.

Naruto feels over-sensitized. His body is on fire. His cock is harder than rock; it’s painful and glorious when Kiba starts to grind against him. The bed creaks with their movements. Their moans, groans, gasps and wet sounds echo throughout the bedroom.

Before Kiba can give in to any more of his desires, he lifts his head and rests his forehead against Naruto’s, gathering his thoughts, breath coming in short. His voice small and ghosting over Naruto’s lips, he asks, “I wanna make love to you. Will you let me?” His eyes lock onto Naruto’s shimmering blue pools.

Naruto looks up into Kiba’s beseeching eyes, apprehension clouds his brain for a second, but his own desire overrules any doubts.

At Naruto’s nod of consent, Kiba leans back on his haunches, Naruto’s spread legs secured over his thighs. Without taking his eyes off of Naruto’s intense gaze, Kiba takes off his shirt and throws it over the bed.

Naruto can’t help but reach out and glide his hands over Kiba’s firm torso. Fingers tracing the crevices of defined muscle. He gulps, his mouth suddenly dry. In awe, he looks up at Kiba. “You’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Kiba reaches under Naruto’s shirt, and very carefully, reverently, smooths his hands up Naruto’s stomach. His seeking fingers latch onto a puckered nipple. He scrunches Naruto’s shirt until it’s bunched up under his chin, and single-mindedly takes one rosy nipple into his wet, hot mouth. 

“Ahh.” Naruto arches up off the bed, long fingers grasping onto the brunet’s long locks. “Oh, God, Kiba,” he keens.

Kiba smirks.

Naruto’s body is hot and wet; his cock is leaking, sticking to his underwear like leather over sweat. The tightness of his jeans makes it impossible to find any sort of release, despite Kiba’s continuous undulation of his hips on his own. In desperation, Naruto wraps his legs around Kiba’s waist and frantically starts to rut his hard cock against Kiba’s own hardness.

“Fuck, you gotta stop that.” Kiba releases Naruto’s nipple with a pop. “I swear I’ll come if you don’t stop moving like that.” His glazed over eyes are trying to focus on Naruto’s fogged over stare.

“I can’t help it,” Naruto whines. “I’ve never felt this turned on. And you playing with my nipples isn’t helping. I need you.”

“Need me for what?”

Frustration colors Naruto’s voice. “I need you to – ahh…” Naruto’s interrupted by Kiba’s return to molesting his red, wet nipple. “I need –,“ Naruto gasps. “I need you. I just… _need you_. All over me.” Naruto licks his lips, whispers, “Inside me.”

Kiba’s brain short circuits. Without hesitation, he quickly and efficiently takes Naruto’s off. Intense gaze locked onto Naruto’s, his nimble fingers open Naruto’s jeans. Naruto lifts his hips to make it easier for Kiba to slide his jeans down his hips and legs. He rests Naruto’s calves on his shoulders and kisses the sensitive skin of his inner knee. His hands rove over porcelain skin to knead thighs glistening with sweat and the spit of kisses traveling towards Naruto’s moistened underwear. Once his lips are puckering over the covered length, his fingers hook into the waistband of the thin material.

Kiba hesitates. 

They both take a deep breath; Naruto in nervous anticipation, Kiba in nervous elation.

Kiba looks at Naruto, asking for permission. Naruto nods. With a slow drag, Kiba takes Naruto’s underwear off. Naruto’s hard cock gets caught in the fabric. He carefully lifts the material up and over Naruto’s cock. His mouth waters. It’s gorgeous. It’s slim and pulsing red. The tip like a geyser, pre-come escaping over it and coating the length of Naruto’s cock.

“Fuck.”

“Yes.”

They both know this isn’t going to last long, so Kiba gets up off the bed. Naruto sees Kiba divest himself of the rest of his clothes. His breath gets caught in his throat. He’s never seen a cock so big and thick. Its veins seem to be pulsing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

Once naked, Kiba grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. 

Back in between Naruto’s creamy legs, face to face with the blond’s cock, he takes a hold of the base and squeezes. Naruto releases the filthiest moan Kiba’s ever heard, and in his distraction, Kiba wraps his lips around the flared head of Naruto’s cock.

Naruto’s never felt so damn good in his life. He keens, and subconsciously spreads his legs further apart, allowing Kiba to comfortably settle himself on his stomach while bobbing his head up and down Naruto’s cock. 

Filthy slurps echo throughout the room.

With a good coat of saliva covering the entirety of Naruto’s cock, Kiba slides and twists his hand up and down Naruto’s thickness, occasionally squeezing the base before gliding it up, all the while swirling his tongue around the head and into the slit.

“Oh, God!” Naruto exclaims when Kiba gives a good suck on his cock. 

He suddenly feels pressure at the tip of his cock. When he looks down, he realizes Kiba has swallowed all of him, settling his cock at the back of Kiba’s throat. The intense pleasure makes his eyes roll back into his skull – fuck. 

“Kiba, you bastard! Ahh - Oh, baby, you’re so good, fuck, your mouth is heaven.”

“I know.” Kiba gives Naruto a wicked smile, prompting Naruto to pull on Kiba’s hair, just enough to let him know to keep his cockiness to himself. Damn, he’s too fucking good, Naruto thinks.

Naruto is fucking his cock into Kiba’s mouth. His hips undulating up and down. His cock coated with layers of Kiba’s spit, the liquid substance escaping from the sides of Kiba’s mouth, enhancing the slurps ten-fold.

As Naruto is getting into the rhythm of thrusting into Kiba, Kiba releases his hardness, leaving Naruto’s cock abandoned, wet, hard and swollen red. 

“Wha -?” Naruto sounds delirious.

Before he can protest further, he sees Kiba reach for the bottle of lube Naruto didn’t notice had been lying next to his hip.

“You are no good for my sanity,” Kiba says, laying his forehead on Naruto’s hip, his lips numb with small dribbles of spit and pre-come coating his chin. His breath is coming in fast. His chest pumping air into his lungs faster than he can catch his breath. Through his lashes, he looks up at Naruto, who looks wrecked. “Who knew your pretty little mouth can release such dirty sounds. I wonder how much filthier those moans of yours will get once I’m thrusting my cock into your sweet hole.”

Naruto twitches at hearing Kiba’s words. The image of Kiba above him, thrusting into him. He can feel moisture leak out of his cock and dribble onto his lower abdomen. His pubes are a mess; wet and sticky.

“How about we find out, then?” Naruto challenges. He drags Kiba up until they’re face to face and plunges his tongue into Kiba’s mouth. He can taste himself. The combined flavor of Kiba and him goes straight to his cock. He pushes Kiba away and down. “Make me scream your name.”

Kiba doesn’t waste time before he’s squirting a thick glob of lube onto his fingers. As he’s eye-level with Naruto’s rectum, Kiba separates Naruto cheeks, his hole already wet from the saliva that had slid down from his cock and settled in between. He slowly massages Naruto’s rim and puts pressure into the sensitive skin behind Naruto’s balls.

Naruto jumps, a scream leaves his mouth followed by a moan. “Sweet, mother of – AHHNNH!”

“That’s it, scream for me. Let it all out.” Kiba kisses Naruto’s inner thigh. The soft hairs tickle his cheek and nose as he tongues the skin, leaving it wet and blowing onto it, sending goosebumps all throughout Naruto’s body.

“You’re a tease,” Naruto whispers in a hoarse voice.

“Naw, just thorough.” Kiba winks at Naruto before slowly inserting his middle finger into Naruto’s tightness. “You have to relax here,” Kiba pleads when he feels Naruto tighten his entire body. “I won’t hurt you, I promise, but you have to loosen up a bit.” He caresses Naruto’s thigh as he looks up at him, not going any further until Naruto understands he can trust him not to hurt him.

“I know you won’t hurt me,” Naruto says as he releases a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “But this is new to me, and you’re much more experienced, and…” He trails off. Hard to put into words how he’s feeling. He knows he wants it, but the newness and uncertainty of it scares him.

Kiba nods in understanding. “It’ll be uncomfortable, I won’t lie, but I’ll try my hardest to make this into something special. For both of us.” Kiba’s earnest in his declaration.

He nods. Kiba surges up for a kiss. Naruto returns it with fervent passion. His arms cling to Kiba’s shoulders.

“I’ll make this so good for you, you’ll be riding me cock in no time.”

That’s an image that has Naruto keening and arching into Kiba.

Kiba massages his finger into Naruto’s hole. Slowly turning it to and fro, side to side, until he’s positive he can fit his index finger next. Lube is dribbling down the crack of Naruto’s ass and staining the bedsheets below. Kiba thrusts his fingers into Naruto, patiently seeking out the small bundle of nerves that’ll make Naruto see stars. His thumb is gently massaging Naruto’s rim while his fingers squelch in and out of Naruto.

The blond boy can’t help but moan whenever he feels Kiba’s fingers go into him. His knees bent and spread wide, his pointed toes digging into the mattress as hips chase those two digits, searching for something.

Kiba finally taps into a soft bump, and gently presses up.

Naruto screams.

Kiba adds another finger. And then, another. Naruto’s prostate is soft and delicate. He strokes Naruto’s cock, again.

Naruto is being assaulted from every end. His body is shaking, sweat is glistening on his skin, flushed red, hot and slippery to the touch.

Just as he’s at the point of no return, when his body is tightening up to erupt, Kiba removes his fingers from his slick, winking hole. He feels like he’s just been denied his favorite lollipop; frustrated and wanting.

Kiba groans at seeing Naruto’s hole contract at its emptiness. He quickly pours more lube on his hand and strokes his abandoned cock. It hurts. Too sensitive for more than a couple of tugs. He catches some of the pre-come that’s been leaking onto the bed and smears it all over himself, mixing it in with the warm lubricant.

He takes a deep breath and scoots closer to Naruto, his cock in hand, ready to guide it into Naruto’s warth.

He kisses Naruto as he lies atop him, careful not to press down on him. “I promise; it’ll be good for both of us.” 

Naruto wraps his arms around Kiba’s neck and squeezes. “I trust you,” he says, and noses his way into Kiba neck. He can feel the tip of Kiba’s cock at his entrance. “Fuck me,” Naruto whispers into Kiba’s ear.

Slowly, Kiba pushes into Naruto. Naruto’s afraid he won’t fit. A slow burn is starting to sting. He squeezes Kiba harder, his eyes are shut tight and his breath is coming in short.

“It’s okay,” Kiba whispers into his ear. He kisses Naruto down the side his neck and towards his lips. His hot breath a small comfort on Naruto’s body. “I’ve got’cha. Take a deep breath and then exhale.”

Kiba pulls his head back and looks at Naruto. He’s half way in. “You’re doing great, baby. That’s it, breathe for me.”

When Kiba is finally flushed against Naruto’s hip, the blond boy’s balls resting comfortably on top of the base of his cock, Kiba pauses to let Naruto get used to the stretch and fullness.

“You okay?” Kiba inquires.

“Yeah.” Naruto breathe in deeply. “Yeah.” He squeezes Kiba’s cock. “I’m perfect.” He gives his own wicked smile when Kiba groans at the pressure.

“Tease.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Kiba pulls back and gently thrusts back in, dissolving Naruto’s devious smile.

Naruto can’t help but moan.

Naruto wraps his legs around Kiba. His body jostles at every thrust.

Kiba gradually increases his movements until the slap of skin against skin is as loud as the headboard hitting the wall.

“God, you’re so tight and warm. So, good,” Kiba praises.

“Oh, yes! Kiba, yes. So good.”

Kiba leans back on his heels, Naruto nestled on his thighs, and takes hold of his waist. His grip tightens until the skin pressed down by his fingers turns white, and he furiously thrusts into Naruto.

Naruto’s arms are above his head, grabbing tight onto the headboard, keen and moan after keen and moan joining the chorus of wet skin slapping against wet skin, accompanied by Kiba’s own deep guttural groans. They vibrate throughout his body.

At the perfect thrust, Kiba hits Naruto’s sweet spot. They both scream.

“Fuck-fuck-FUUUCK! KIBAAA!” Naruto comes, arching his back. His thick, white come splashes onto his stomach.

“Shit,” Kiba chases his own release after Naruto’s, hips moving in and out, in and out, until he joins Naruto in bliss, his come filling Naruto up until it’s overflowing out of him.

“Oh, God, I can’t believe you came untouched,” Kiba points out, as he collapses on top of him, awed at the fact he could make it good enough for Naruto without added stimulation. He buries his head in Naruto’s neck and inhales the spiciness that clings to him, his hands caressing Naruto’s slick skin.

“What, that’s not normal?” Naruto asks, his heavy breathing disrupting the short hairs at Kiba’s forehead.

Kiba snorts in amusement. “Depends.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Naruto would like to get more information out of Kiba, but his body’s too tired and his eyelids are getting heavy.

Kiba unwraps Naruto’s legs from his waist and carefully slips out of him. Naruto hisses at the burn it leaves behind. And Kiba groans at seeing his come dribble out of Naruto. Fuck, that’s gorgeous, he thinks to himself.

“Gonna go get a wet towel,” he says out loud.

Naruto’s too out of it, he just hums and settles into a comfortable position, not caring that he’s lying on top of cooling jizz.

Kiba returns, and with care, he wipes away the rapidly drying come from Naruto’s body. Once he’s done, he throws the towel on the floor and cuddles behind Naruto.

“You okay?” he whispers into Naruto’s ear.

Naruto nods, it’s the only thing he can manage to do, his body heavy with exhaustion.

Kiba doesn’t pursue a conversation. His own body wants to shut down, too. With a sigh and a happy heart, Kiba wraps his arms around Naruto and securely settles him against chest. He’s never felt more at peace than he does in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated~
> 
> ~xAveriix


End file.
